


You make my heart beat like the rain

by wckdsilver



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Cuddling, Dancing in the Rain, First Kiss, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 08:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14516862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wckdsilver/pseuds/wckdsilver
Summary: Eddie and Richie enjoy a walk in the rain. It's only natural that they let their feelings show.





	You make my heart beat like the rain

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for @fyeahreddie's weekly prompt "rain" on tumblr! basically i came up with this and wrote it quickly last night so i guess this is kinda like a birthday present for myself? idk, but enjoy!
> 
> title - lyrics from 'Electric Love' by Børns

“I think that was probably one of the shittiest movies I’ve ever seen.”

“C’mon, lighten up a little, Eds. I saw you laughing, admit it.”

“Mostly to myself whenever you were laughing because I couldn’t understand how you could possibly find any of that funny.”

They had just finished watching—what Eddie referred to as—some shitty new comedy movie that Richie wanted to see so badly. Eddie had only agreed to come with him because for one, he had nothing better to do; two, all of the other losers were busy and had declined Richie’s offer; and three, because Eddie knew any time spent with Richie was a great time, even if it was spent watching a shitty movie he didn’t want to see. Although Eddie decided it was worth it watching Richie’s eyes shine whenever he laughed at a scene. Because Eddie totally paid any attention to the movie at all. _Totally_.

“You’re the funny one, Spaghetti,” Richie said.

As they made their way towards the cinema’s doors Eddie noticed it was starting to rain. “Ah shit, I don’t have an umbrella with me.”

“Pfft, afraid your perfectly combed hair is gonna get wrecked?”

Eddie ignored his comment. “Ma will kill me when I get home if she sees that I’ve been out in the rain. She’ll drive me straight to the clinic for any immediate signs of a cold.”

“Is she expecting you to predict the weather now? My house is closer, you can dry off there if you like, but the rain’s not too bad yet.”

“Okay, but I don’t even have a jacket, what if I do get a cold? Then she’ll find out and she’ll kill me before I even get the chance to explain myself!” Eddie said in a rush. His breathing began to pick up. Richie was beside him in a flash; he placed a comforting hand on Eddie’s shoulder.

“Alright, calm down. It’s just rain. Here, take my jacket then.” Richie shrugged his leather jacket off and held it out in front of him. “My mom won’t murder me for it.”

Eddie pushed his arm away and shook his head. “No, Richie, it’s fine. I don’t want you to get sick.”

“Just take it, Eds. Better you than me.”

Eddie looked at him before taking the jacket and putting it on. “Thanks.” Eddie had to roll up the sleeves a bit as they were falling past his wrists. He hugged himself to keep the jacket in place around his torso.

“You always look so adorable in my clothing,” Richie observed, pretending to wipe away a tear with big puppy dog eyes.

“Shut up, asshole, let’s go before the rain gets worse like you said,” Eddie said as he shoved past him before he could see the blush beginning to rise on his cheeks.

They walked through the rain as Richie made dumb jokes here and there. It was the kind of rain where it was almost a mist in the muggy summer air. Not the most pleasant kind.

All of a sudden, Richie was running towards a large puddle. He jumped in it as he made a big splash, the water soaking the bottom of his jeans. Eddie jumped back. “You are a literal child, was that really necessary?”

“I saw the opportunity and had to take it. Never miss an opportunity to jump in a big puddle, Eds,” Richie stated.

Eddie shook his head. _Why is he the one I’m in love with again?_

Richie ran back up to him with that stupid, goofy grin on his face. _Oh, right._ _That’s why_.

It started to rain harder. Eddie cursed. They still weren’t close to Richie’s house yet; they would be drenched in no time. He could see that Richie also noticed it was raining harder. He turned to Eddie with an idea. “Last one to my house has to buy the other ice cream for a month!” Richie sprinted off.

“Wha- Richie!”

“Catch me if you can, Kaspbrak!” He giggled like he was twelve years old again.

_A literal fucking child_.

Eddie sighed and ran after him, the cool rain hitting his face as he ran. It didn’t take him long to catch up to him, his tiny legs running as fast as they could carry him; Eddie always was the fastest runner in the group. It saddened him that his mother never let him join the track team because of his so-called ‘asthma’.

Richie was nearly out of breath by the time Eddie caught up to him. As soon as Eddie passed him Richie slowed to a stop, bending over to catch his breath as he placed his hands on his knees. Eddie took pity on him and stopped as well. He walked back towards him. “Does this mean I win?”

“Yeah, sure, whatever,” he said in-between breaths. He stood up to face Eddie, taller than him once again. “Hey, do you still happen to have that inhaler on you? I think I might’ve burst a lung.”

Eddie snorted. “Now who’s the dramatic one? Besides, this was your idea.”

“I forgot how much I hated running, but boy do you run fast. You’re like a mini Barry Allen.” He patted Eddie’s head.

Eddie rolled his eyes. They were now both drenched in the rain; Eddie figured there was no longer a point to get home so fast. They started walking again, side by side, hands brushing against one another. Suddenly, Richie grabbed Eddie’s hand; they both stopped walking. Eddie looked up at Richie.

“You know, one thing I’ve always wanted to do is dance in the rain? Like in the movies? Because unlike running, that is something I _like_ doing—dancing.”

“But you suck at dancing.”

Richie released his hand and clutched his own soaked chest dramatically. His white t-shirt was now see-through and clinging to him. Eddie tried not to let his eyes travel downwards. “And since when are you the judge? Either way I don’t _have_ to be good at it to enjoy it.” He took a couple steps back. “So, Eds, will you do me the favour of having this dance?” He bowed as he held his hand out.

Eddie laughed and took his hand. “Only if you stop calling me Eds.”

Richie pulled him towards him, placing his other hand on Eddie’s hip as he placed a hand on Richie’s shoulder. “Never.” He smiled. Eddie smiled back, suddenly feeling so happy in that moment he didn’t know what to do with the wonderful feeling.

“I don’t even know how to dance like this.”

“Imma let you in on a little secret.” He leaned forward to whisper in Eddie’s ear, his hot breath sending chills down Eddie’s neck, stark in comparison to the cold, wet rain. “Me either.”

Eddie snickered. Richie made an attempt to lead him as the rain fell around them, their laughter drowning out the sound of the rain hitting the pavement. Richie lifted their hands above them as Eddie twirled under them.

“Patrick Swayze ain’t got nothing on me,” Richie proclaimed.

“Ha! You fucking wish!”

“I do actually, I’m jealous that the one and only, Edward Kaspbrak, has a crush on him and not me.”

“Shut up!” Eddie laughed.

Richie lowered both his hands to Eddie’s waist and spun him around as Eddie spread his arms out and looked up at the sky, closing his eyes as the rain hit his face. He never felt freer than in that moment. _Screw what my mother thinks!_

Their spinning slowed to a stop as Richie pulled Eddie closer again. Before he knew it, Richie was dipping Eddie backwards. Eddie let out a yelp. He looked up at the boy hovering over him, who’s face was only a few inches away from his. He swore that Richie never looked more beautiful than he did now. His hair was a complete wet, tangled mess, droplets pouring off of the ends of his hair and landing on Eddie’s face, water was also dripping from his fogged-up glasses that Eddie didn’t understand how he could currently see out of. He reached a hand up and ran it through Richie’s rain-soaked hair. Richie pulled him back up in front of him, face still close. He gently rested his forehead against Eddie’s. Eddie closed his eyes and smiled, wishing he could freeze this moment and stay in it forever and ever.

Richie brought a hand up to Eddie’s cheek, his thumb stroking away the rain drops underneath his eye. Eddie opened them. “Can I kiss you?” Richie whispered softly. Eddie looked at him with kind eyes. He placed his hand over Richie’s and closed the distance between them. Richie sighed into the kiss. Eddie felt something warm spread through him, overcoming the coolness of the rain as Richie licked over his bottom lip. The kiss was slow and comforting as the world fell away around them, almost as if the rain had stopped completely. He groaned as Richie pulled him closer. Eddie could hear nothing but the drumming of the rain and the beat of his own heart. He kissed away the droplets from Richie’s lips and smiled. Richie smiled back. They pulled away, unable to stop their smiles from overtaking their faces.

Eddie threw his arms around Richie’s neck and buried his face in the crook of his shoulder. Richie wrapped his arms around Eddie’s waist, picked him up, and spun him around before setting him back down on the ground. He kissed Eddie’s nose; his nose scrunched up in response. Richie looked up at the sky. “Take that Patrick Swayze, he’s mine now!”

“You’re such an idiot,” Eddie said fondly. “Can you even see out of those glasses?”

Richie made a face like he was only just realising they were fogged-up. “I can see how cute you look in the rain right now and I think we both know that’s all that matters.”

“No, you can’t.”

“Okay, you’re right, but I don’t need to see to know that you look cute.”

Eddie scoffed. He reached up and drew in a heart in each lens so he could see better. “There, now you have heart eyes for me.”

Richie laughed. “Oh, but what if I told you I’ve always had heart eyes for you, like since the first day I met you, my little Spaghetti?” He spun him around again.

“Then I would tell you I’ve had heart eyes for you since the first day I met you, too.”

Richie never looked happier. Eddie’s face hurt from smiling so hard. Richie kissed him again, just a peck, then kissed his cheek, his other cheek, his forehead, his nose, his chin. Eddie was in absolute bliss.

He then noticed the goosebumps on Richie’s pale skin and remembered that he was still wearing Richie’s jacket. Eddie didn’t know if it was from the rain or their interaction, but Eddie figured they should get going so they could dry themselves up. He grabbed Richie’s hand, entwining their fingers, and started walking in the direction of Richie’s house. “Let’s keep going, we need to get dry. I am so wet right now.”

Richie practically moaned in response. “I never thought I’d hear you say that out loud, Eds. This day just keeps getting better and better.”

Eddie realised what he had just said and blushed immensely. “Y-you know th-that’s not what I meant. Enough of your crude jokes.”

“I know you love ‘em.” Richie winked.

Once they finally reached Richie’s house, they made their way up to Richie’s room, water dripping all over the place, and got themselves dry. They both changed into dry clothes—Eddie borrowed one of Richie’s band shirts and a pair of pajama pants he left here at a past sleepover. Richie marveled at the sight of Eddie in his oversized t-shirt. He walked towards him and placed a soft kiss over his exposed collarbone as Eddie sighed in response. He pulled away and put a hand against his cheek; Eddie leaned into the touch. “I cannot believe how lucky I am to have you,” Richie whispered. Eddie looked up at him with raindrops still clinging to his eyelashes and pulled him into a slow, tender kiss.

After they had both dried their hair with a towel—Eddie even pulling out the hairdryer to dry Richie’s long, curly hair, enjoying the feeling of running his fingers through Richie’s hair—they collapsed into Richie’s bed underneath a bunch of warm blankets. Eddie lay on top of Richie as he ran his fingers through Eddie’s hair, listening to the sound of his heart beat against his chest along with the patter of the rain against the window, never wanting to leave this spot. Richie kissed his forehead.

As they both drifted off to sleep Eddie only had one thought in his mind; _this is what home feels like_.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! :)
> 
> fyi i might've lowkey imagined that scene from high school musical 3 where troy and gabriella are dancing on that rooftop in the rain when i wrote the dancing scene with reddie (except a more failed attempt at it bc you know, it's reddie) so that's where the inspiration came from for that part. i love writing these two :')


End file.
